Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various user actuatable input devices for entering inputs to control the various devices or functions. For example, keypads are often provided on the vehicle body exterior to enable a user to enter a sequence of inputs as a code to actuate a door lock without a mechanical key or key fob. Conventional keypads employed on motor vehicles may include mechanical switches actuated by the user or proximity switches which may be located on a door, a window or other parts of the body of the vehicle. It may be desirable to provide for an enhanced keypad assembly that offers added functionality and performance.